Cruzate en mi Camino
by Nidia-kun
Summary: SasuNaru,KibaxGaara y demas parejas.Wah,Sasuke y Naruto se casan despues de un mes,desde que Sasuke volio.Gaara decide hacer una visita a Naruto y cia.,con sus hermanos,para enfrentarse a Sasuke y comparar fuerzas,pero,¿es el verdadero motivo de su visita


Hi :')

Soy una escritora principiante,nueva por estos andares,¿sabeis,asi que sed venevolentes conmigo nOn y disculpad mis faltas de ortografia (las tildes no cuentan,¿neh? xD).

Esta historia es un SasuxNaru ''principalmente'' y KibaxGaara...¿raro,no,a mi me gusta n.n tambien habra otras parejas hetero.

Por ahora no se de cuantos Caps. estamos hablando,asi que,esperaos lo peor,jeje xDD

Ah,supongo que tendre que hacer lo de...

Naruto no me pertenece,lo hizo un tal Kishimoto (arodillada ante una estatua de Kishimoto-sensei y alagandole...),porque si fuera mio,Sasuke y Naruto a estas alturas ya llevarian como min. 3 años de relacion oficial ¬¬...y no serian virgenes,por supuesto.

AVISO

Esta historia no tiene lemon,sino un pico de lime.

Contiene un poco de SPOLIER sobre Sasuke y Naruto.

FINAL DEL AVISO

Ah,espero que les guste,de verdad,espero que pasen un buen rato leyendo este Cap.,hacedme el favor de disfrutadlo¿ok? ;')

''blablabla'' pensamientos

-blablabla-dialogos

(BLABLABLABLABLA) comentarios de autora,es decir,moi ...

Sin mas dilacion...

INTRODUCCION

El cielo era un manto añil,decorado con millones de pequeñas estrellas y alguna que otra nube,que se movia lentamente atravesando la noche,recien llegada despues de la haucencia del Sol...

En el momento en el que un travieso cuervo color azabache,se poso sobre el poste de electricidad,al lado del camino,la mayoria de los ciudadanos de Konoha apagaban las luces de su casa para irse a dormir,escuchar musica,ver la tele o una pelicula romantica junto con su pareja...

Todo parecia estar normal en el gran y semi oscuro pueblo.

Pero en cierta casa,dos jovenes llegaban al climax del acto de tanto amor y pasion que este nececitaba...Naruto y Sasuke,ahora descansaban en la cama de este ultimo,el rubio sobre el Uchiha y este aun dentro de el...

-...T-t amo...-susurro jadenate Naruto en el oido del mayor...

-...Yo mas...-respondio con una sonrisita de superioridad fingida el moreno,casi dormido...

Los dos se quedaron dormidos,tapados por las finas sabanas azules...esperando al amanecer de un nuevo dia...y de una nueva vida...mientras que en el cielo no habia rastro de ninguna nube...y una pequeña luna llena alumbraba la oscuridad...

-Wah,todavia no me creo que Naruto haya traido de vuelta a Sasuke...-comentaba distraido Shikamaru

-Mhj,eso lo habria echo cualquiera...-chuleo Kiba,que jugaba con Akamaru a atrapar el palo...cuando Kiba lo lanzaba,hiban los dos a por el,no solo Akamaru...

-No lo creo,si llega a ser uno de nosotros,seguro que nos habria matado sin pensarlo dos veces...-dijo Ino,sentada sobre la rama del arbol mas cercano-Pero claro,como Naruto siempre ha sido ''especial'' para Sasuke...mhj...

A Ino le molestaba un poco el echo de que Sasuke nunca se fijara en ella por culpa de Naruto...pero eso era antes,ya que ahora otro tenia su corazon.

-¿Y tu que dices Chouji?-dijo aburrido Shikamaru,mirando a su amigo que estaba sentado a los pies del arbol de Ino,comiendo unas patatas con sabor a barabacoa.

-¿..?-se traganto un poco y luego trago-Bah,me da igual,lo unico que espero es que Sasuke no se descontrole y nos mate a todos...

Mirada ¬¬ de el resto del grupo.

-¿Que? xDD

-Tsk...-Kiba acababa de cojer el palo con la boca y se acercaba a Akamaru-Vamonos de aqui,Akamaru

Y sin mediar palabra,se alejo el resto,saltando de rama en rama con Akamary corriendo entre los arboles bajo el,saliendo del bosque y dejando a sus amigos un poco enfadados.

-Pfff,vaya crio que esta echo-murmuro Chouji comiendose su ultima patata-no se porque esta asi...ni desde cuando,mmm...-penso

-Mhj,pasemos de el,me saca de quicio,es peor que una adolescente con la regla,grrr

-Jujuju,tomemoste de ejemplo xDD

-¿¡QUE?OYE,YO NO TENGO LA REGLA,NO ESTOY DE MAL HUMOR Y LAS MUJERES NO ESTAN DE MAL HUMOR CUANDO LA TIENEEEN!-dijo al tiempo que saltaba sobre Chouji y le aplastaba un poco xD

-Grrr...

Shikamru,que estaba apoyado en el arbol de enfrente,parecia observar toda la situacion,pero estaba pensando en otras cosas...

''Pobre Kiba...debe ser muy duro...sobre todo cuando el culpable viene dentro de dos dias...mmm...''

-Mm,bueno,me voy a almorzar a mi casa,hasta ahora tios-Chouji se levanto y empezo a ir de rama en rama hacia la aldea

-Grrr...pero si se acaba de comer dos paquetes de patatas fritas w -dijo Ino sobandose el trasero,ya que al levantrse Chouji,la habia empujado de encima de su cabeza xD

-Mhj,como si no lo conocieras aun...

Shikamaru tambien se fue,dejando a una enfadada Ino

-¡¡Eh,no me dejeis sola chicos!-gritaba mientras hiba detras de Shikamaru ''Mhj,eso me pasa por ponerme en un grupo de 3 tios y que yo sea la unica chica...''-pfff...

-MMM...¡me habia olvidado del sabor del ramen:')-sonreia Naruto despues de terminarse su 2º plato de ramen (Hiii w yo no aguantaria uno solo xD)

-Mhj...-Sasuke sonrio disimuladamente-Naruto...¿te molesta que pase esto?-se giro y vio que la gente estaba a dos metros de el,muy apretujados en las esquinas del restaurante pero comiendo normal,como si nada,mientras miraban asustados a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo (Pfff xDD)-Mhj,si quieres me voy si estas incomodo...

Naruto se levanto y le planto un efimero pero intenso beso en los labios a Sasuke,mientras lo cojia de la mano y salian del lugar,despues de haber pagado lo debido.

-Me la suda lo que hagan los demas con tal de que estes conmigo...-se sonrojo Naruto

Ambos caminaban por las semi-desiertas calles de Konoha,cojidos de la mano y sin rumbo alguno.

-Mm...no seas bobo...-Sasuke tambien se habia sonrojado

Cuando llevaban poco tiempo paseando,vieron acercarse a Kiba con Akamaru a su lado.

-Ah,¡Hola Kiba-kun! nOn-saludo alegre Naruto

-Hi...-saludo serio Sasuke

Cuando se acercaron mas los unos a los otros,la pareja pudo apreciar el rostro serio pensativo de Kiba y la cara triste y preocupada de Akamaru que lo miraba seguidamente...

-Mhj...-se limito a saludar Kiba,sin nisiquiera mirarlos a la cara...

-¡Waf!-saludo mas alegre que su amo Akamaru (Pfff...waf...quien me mandaria a mi escribir el saludo de un perro ¬¬U)

Y los dos pasaron de largo al lado de Naruto y Sasuke,que habian parado muy extrañados,Sasuke no tanto.

-Oh,vaya...¿que le pasara?-murmuro Naruto

-Mhj,estara enamorado...-dijo Sasuke agarrando suavemente a su koi del brazo para que siguieran paseando

-¿Que,Kiba enamorado...y de quien?-se extraño aun mas el kitsune.

-¿Que te importa ¬¬?

-Mm...jujuju,tas celosin Sasuke-koi xDD

-Ja,no lo estoy,no te flipes -/-

-Jejeje...bobo...-se abrazo al brazo izquierdo de Sasuke-Te quiero...

-Mhj...yo mas...-sonrio

Asi pasearon toda la tarde,hasta llegar al bosque,alli se sentaron sobre la rama de un gran arbol,Sasuke pegado al tronco y Naruto sentado entre sus piernas y de espaldas a el...

Observaban el anaranjado atardecer...pero Sasuke simplemente se entretenia observando como intentaba sobarle el traseo a su koi xD

-Ay,Sasuke,ahora no,no te cargues el ambiente romantico ¬/¬U

-Ja,hacer el amor es romantico...-dijo mientras le sobaba mas profundamente su trasero

-Hacer el amor sobre la rama de un arbol...no...espera...pues...

-Bah-Sasuke le pego un morreo al kitsune xD

Naruto se dio la vuelta y se sento en el regazo de Sasuke,besandole y bajandole un poco los pantalones y boxers...(Grrr :P)

Pero en ese momento...un gorrion se fue a estampar en la cabeza del Uchiha,haciendole maldecir al animal y haciendo que Naruto casi se estampe contra el suelo (Ala,a fornicar a un Motel xDD)

-Grrr...

-Sasuke...TT.TT casi me matas desgraciado w U

-Bah...sigamos con lo de antes...

-De eso nada,las ganas se han esfumado ¬¬-dijo Naruto subiendole la ropa al mayor

-Malo...TT/TT

-Tranqui,que esta noche te compensare CHU (Chu significa beso pequeño o besito en japones)

-Mhj...eso espero ñ.ñ

Despues de eso,se dedicaron a ver los ultimos minutos del atardecer,con un Naruto un poco enfadado por haberse perdido parte de esa obra maestra de la naturaleza.

-¿Que eres,poeta o que?

-Tsk...-Naruto se fijo mas que nunca en el escaso Sol que quedaba,para hacerle saber a Sasuke que estaba pasando el.

-Por cierto Sasu-koi...

-¿..?

-¿Sabias que Gaara viene dentro de poco?

-Vaya...hara mucho tiempo que no nos vemos...no estara mal un breve enfrentamiento para ver quien ha mejorado con el tiempo...

-Mira en lo que te pones a pensar...-le murmuro un poco enfadado Naruto

-Como si no me conocieras,tsk...

-Pues te advierto que ha mejorado mucho,es mas fuerte que nunca,me lo dijo Temari en su ultima visita

-Que raro que Tmari diga eso de su hermano menor...

-No te creas,no lo dijo con emocion,si no como si me estuviera contando que tiempo hace,jejeje :')

-Bueno...-Sasuke atrajo el cuerpo de su koi abrazandolo por la espalda-¿Y cuando viene el de la arena?

-Dentro de dos dias nOn

En ese momento,el Sol termino de ocultarse,dejando un manto suave de estrellas brillantes...

-Sabia que estarias aqui...-murmuro Shikamaru acercandose al individuo sentado en el columpio-Pense que serias Naruto,pero luego me acorde de Saskue-kun...

-¿Y a mi que me cuentas?-pregunto alterado y con voz quebrada el chico sentado

Akamaru miro preocupado a su amo...

-Kiba...-murmuro el Nara,sentandose en el columpio de la izquierda-Que estes pasando una mala racha no significa que nos trates tan mal a los demas...

-Tu que sabras...si estoy pasando no se que racha...

-Yo tambien he estado enamorado,¿sabes?

-¿..?

Kiba miro a su amigo un momento y luego miro al suelo,derramando un par de lagrimas que viajaron por su cara,sobre sus marcas rojas que tanto le caracterizaban entre otras cosas.

-Es que...ahora que lo habia olvidado...va y...y...-rompe a llorar silenciosamente

-Tranquilo...-le puso su mano izquierda en su hombro...

-Es un maldito...ahora que me estaba mejorando y ahora se le cruzan los cables y decide ''hacernos una visita'' tsk...

-Asi que se trata de el...no me lo esperaba de ti...-murmuro no disgustado el Nara

-Ya...a parte de hablar con los perros,tener cara de perro,ser un subnormal engreido y demas...soy un desviado...joder...-dijo secandose las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus hermosos ojos (Si,hay veces en los que no parece que Kiba me guste xDD)

-No,no queria decir eso...a mi no me importa lo que hagan los demas con tal de que no sufran y no me afecten personalmente...pero,deberias pensar tu lo mismo de los demas,¿sabes?-se cruzo de brazos-Cuando quieres,eres TAN pesimista...

-¡¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA,ESTO ES UNA MIERDA!-Kiba termino por explotar

Shikamaru quedo callado,escuchando los sollozos de su amigo y los quejiditos de tristeza y preocupacion de Akamaru...cuando miro al cielo estrellado murmuro

-Deberias hablal con el cuando vuelva...

-Mhj...si ya...es tan facil-dijo con tono mordazmente sarcastico-Si se lo digo...me odiara...o no volvera a la aldea...por que no querra provocarse al verme...joder...

-Por Kami,te estas poniendo mas pesimista por momentos ¬¬U

-¡Bah!-se levanto y camino de camino a su casa-¡Hasta mañana Shikamaru!

-Mhj...¿sera este su primer amor...?-penso Shikamaru-Yo pensaba que le gustaba Hinata...pero,parece que en realidad el...mm...

Un poco alejado de el,Kiba se secaba las lagrimas mientras Akamaru le rozaba el rostro contra su gemelo derecho.

-Lo siento...siento haberme portado asi...y mas si lo he echo contigo...eres mi unico amigo...-dijo mientras se agachaba y le daba un largo abrazo.

Se levanto y continuo su camino.

''Muchas gracias por intentar ayudarme,Shikamaru...''

-...estupido...Gaara...

Entonces Akamaru se quejo un poco,de tristeza y preocupacon a la vez...mientras todas las luces de las calles se encendian por completo y un cuervo travieso se poso sobre el tejado de la casa de los Inuzuma...


End file.
